Diabolo Grenadine
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Le Hokage est farceur et envoie Neji faire un petit voyage au village du Sable habillé en robe rose. La vie est dure pour le pauvre Hyûga. Spoil, shonenai, NejiGaara, Oneshot.


Disclaimer: je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Vive monsieur Kishimoto!

Juste un one-shot sans raison. Je l'ai écrit après une merveilleuse partie de jeu de rôle avec des copains et j'avais besoin de penser à quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis ce titre, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi ce couple, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écrit cette fic mais elle est là et je l'aime bien.

Attention: spoiler de la deuxième partie de _Naruto_!

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Diabolo Grenadine

xxx

Scène 1 : Neji Hyûga VS le Cinquième Hokage

xxx

"Nous n'avons pas le choix. Cette mission est cruciale pour l'avenir du village."

Le dos droit, les mains derrières le dos, les pieds solidement ancrés sur le sol, Neji Hyûga attendait avec dignité et silence les ordres du chef de Konoha.

"Tous les autres jounin susceptibles d'avoir les qualités requises pour cette mission sont déjà au loin. De plus, Loki-dono est l'un des Seigneurs les plus riches et les plus important du Pays du Feu."

Tsunade-Hime ficha son regard droit dans les yeux bleutés du petit génie.

"Tout refus d'accepter cette mission sera considéré comme de l'indiscipline et traité comme tel. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?"

La voix de la princesse aux limaces était plus dure qu'une barre de fer.

"Oui, Hokage-sama!" répondit le jeune homme sans bouger un muscle de trop, parfaite image du soldat (si vous exceptiez, bien sûr, les cheveux de soie noire qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille).

"Bien."

Le Hokage se permit un sourire satisfait.

"Il s'agit d'une mission de protection. Loki-dono est persuadé, à raison, que son fils aîné et unique héritier est en danger."

Tsunade se tourna vers la porte.

"Shizune!"

Immédiatement, la jeune ninja médecin entra un paquet enveloppé dans un papier brun entre les mains.

"Me voici, Hokage-sama."

"Le fils de Loki-dono est un imbécile. Il croit pouvoir se défendre seul contre toute attaque."

La blonde kunoichi renifla de mépris.

"C'est pourquoi, Loki-dono et moi même avons mis au point un plan."

Neji crut percevoir dans les yeux bleus de son chef une lueur amusée. Un frisson descendit lentement le long de son dos.

"Shizune, tu peux commencer à l'habiller."

Avec une rapidité surnaturelle, l'assistante du Hokage enleva tous les vêtements du jeune jounin à l'exception de son caleçon aux motifs de feuille.

"Très patriotique ce caleçon. Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons. Puisque l'héritier de Loki-dono ne veut pas qu'on le protège, il faudra que tu le surveilles sans qu'il le sache."

Neji écoutait attentivement pendant que Shizune lui passait une étrange tunique sur le corps.

"Il a donc été décidé que la meilleure solution serait de faire voyager quelqu'un avec lui lors de sa visite jusqu'au village du Sable."

A présent Shizune faisait quelque chose à ses cheveux. Mais il préférait se concentrer sur les paroles de son commandant.

"Nous avons décidé que le mieux pour toi serait de te déguiser en jeune fille et de te faire passer pour une créature douce et apeurée que l'héritier devrait protéger jusqu'au village du Sable."

Malgré tout le génie de Neji, il lui fallu quelque temps avant que l'information n'arrive jusqu'à son cerveau. Il baissa alors des yeux horrifiés sur sa nouvelle tenue.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Neji, le rose te va très bien" le rassura le chef spirituel et énergique de Konoha."

Le jeune prodige ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir.

Shizune le prit par la main pour l'amener vers un miroir. Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur ses traits quand il découvrit son reflet rose pâle. Une robe rose à petits lacets sur le cou et les manches lui enserrait le corps. Un long ruban d'un rose plus vif avait été lacé autour de son cou et un bandeau orné d'une fleur de cerisier avait remplacé celui de la feuille. Neji Hyûga était clairement en état de choc.

"Shizune, tu peux abouler la monnaie, pour une fois j'ai gagné mon pari, le rose est exactement la couleur qu'il lui faut."

xxx

Scène 2: Neji Hyûga VS l'Insupportable Héritier

xxx

C'est chiant le désert.

C'était l'euphémisme du jour. Les collines de sable s'étendaient à perte de vue jusqu'à se fondre avec le ciel embrasé dans le lointain horizon. Le sable était partout, dans les cheveux, dans les oreilles, entre les doigts de pieds, dans la nourriture, dans l'eau. Parfois, il regardait ses mains en se demandant si son flot de chakra n'était pas lui aussi pollué par ces grains envahissant. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur la chaleur infernale qui le cuisait lentement à l'étouffée dans sa minuscule petite prison de toile. Le palanquin était le seul moyen de transport convenable pour une dame. Mais dans le désert s'était un véritable suicide. Le lourd tissu rouge qui le couvrait se transformait en four dès que le soleil commençait à darder dessus ses rayons assassins. Rajoutez à cela ce traître de vent qui passait son temps à charrier du sable à travers les rideaux de toile, comme s'il voulait ensevelir vivant la créature qui essayait de le fuir.

Être une femme, c'est chiant.

Belle litote, celle là aussi. Tous les matins, il gaspillait une quantité d'eau faramineuse pour se laver le visage et les mains. Puis il devait s'enduire d'une pâte blanche sur tout le visage. Ensuite il lui fallait peindre ses lèvres, souligner ses yeux au pinceau noir et frotter ses cils avec une sorte de cendre. Cela lui prenait environ une heure et tout le monde trouvait ça tout à fait normal! Sans compter qu'il devait se mouvoir avec lenteur et grâce, baisser les yeux constamment, passer des heures assis bien droit dans son enfer de toile sans cesser de sourire un instant, ne parler que lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole et rougir dès qu'un mâle de plus de sept ans et de moins de 77 lui parlait.

A la limite, tout ceci aurait pu être supportable. Son statut de jeune fille de bonne famille amenait la caravane à le laisser seul dans son coin, ce qui lui laissait tout le temps de se concentrer et d'essayer de repérer une quelconque embuscade. Il aimait la solitude et le calme, ça le changeait de la compagnie bruyante et excessive de Gai-sensei ou de Lee. Même Tenten pouvait être très très effusive quand elle s'y mettait.

Mais le destin ne pouvait pas être aussi gentil avec le génie des Hyuga. C'était sûrement une punition karmique pour une mauvaise action d'une vie antérieure. L'héritier de Loki-dono passait tout son temps libre (autrement dit tout le temps qu'il ne passait pas à dormir) à le draguer.

Neji ne comprenait pas comment les femmes pouvaient supporter une telle torture. Toute la journée il était collé à ses basques, lui souriant comme un imbécile, prenant la moindre excuse pour pouvoir enlever son haut et montrer ses pectoraux, comme si il était plus que tout au monde fier de ces bêtes muscles qui ne lui servaient visiblement à rien. Il ne fallait pas oublier bien sûr, les interminables histoires qu'il racontait à propos de ses exploits de samouraï aguerri. Les oreilles du shinobi en saignaient encore de douleur. Et puis cette façon qu'il avait de toujours vouloir le toucher, d'essayer de lui prendre la main à tout instant, de lui faire de stupides compliments tellement éculés que même lui savait qu'ils étaient ridicules.

"Vous n'avez pas trop chaud, Neju-hime?"

En parlant du loup...

"Je vais très bien, merci," répondit-il avec ironie.

"Votre douce voix est comme la brise qui souffle sur les plaines des terres de mon père."

Bien sûr, il oubliait sa tendance à parler sans cesse des richesses incalculables de sa famille.

"Neju-hime, votre peau est telle la pure et chaste glace qui recouvre de son blanc manteau les toits dorés des châteaux familiaux et je ne rêve que d'en goûter la fraîcheur..."

_Je vais vomir..._

"Le rose tendre et virginal de votre robe met en valeur la pureté de votre teint et la douceur de vos manières délicates."

_Retenez-moi, je vais me suicider._

"Oh, Neju-hime!"

Sa main chaude et suante saisit la pâle main de la douce jeune fille.

_Ai-je le droit de mettre mon poing dans la figure du client?_

xxx

Scène 3: Neji Hyûga VS l'Oncle Pervers

xxx

Enfin, la terre ferme!

Neji se retint de se baisser pour embrasser le sol. Ce n'aurait pas été tout à fait digne d'une dame. Cet interminable voyage en enfer touchait à sa fin! Le destin ne devait pas lui être si contraire après tout.

"Mais Neju-hime êtes-vous sûre de devoir nous quitter?"

Son prétendant essaya d'attraper l'une de ses blanches mains, mais avec des réflexes dignes d'un jeune génie, le jeune homme esquiva d'un mouvement gracieux cette grossière approche.

"Mon oncle m'attend."

"Mais, Neju-hime, au milieu d'une telle foule comment allez-vous..."

"Yo, ma nièce!"

De son plus beau sourire de jeune fille en fleur, Neju se tourna vers son oncle qui lui souriait gaiement, les mains glissées dans la ceinture de son kimono, ses longs cheveux argentés flottant derrière lui, ses yeux plissés en deux arcs souriant.

"Mon oncle, comment allez-vous?"

Neju se courba respectueusement devant son aîné.

"Comment s'est passé ton voyage, ma nièce?"

Le sourire de son oncle était extatique en contemplant les vêtements roses et délicats de la jeune fille. Ses yeux à demi fermés par le sourire par contre étaient clairement ceux d'un pervers.

"J'ai défendu Neju-hime de toute attaque, sire. Elle n'aurait pu être plus en sécurité dans sa propre demeure."

"Quelle chance, tu as, ma nièce, d'avoir été protégée par un si galant homme, qui a interposé son corps entre toi et toute tentative hostile d'agression." commenta l'oncle d'un ton quelque peu graveleux.

Neji fusilla du regard son oncle.

"Oui, mon oncle, je suis consciente que les dieux m'ont favorisée."

"Nous allons y aller, ta tante, ma future est impatiente de te rencontrer ma nièce. Merci à vous d'avoir protéger ma nièce, jeune homme."

"Je n'ai fait que mon devoir," répondit fier comme un matamore le jeune héritier.

"Douce Neju-hime," il attrapa la main blanche de la supposée jeune fille, "j'espère vous revoir un jour."

Et il déposa un baiser sur la main blanche et pure de Neji qui ferma les yeux pour réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

"Beurk!" s'exclama-t-il quand ils furent assez loin des oreilles du fils du client.

"Voyons ma nièce, ce n'est pas là le comportement d'une jeune fille bien née." répliqua son oncle en souriant comme un chat qui a avalé un pot de crème.

Neji lui lança un regard noir. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les Uchiha et les Hyûga étaient cousins.

"Tu as faim ma nièce?"

"Bien sûr mon oncle."

Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant de ramen et s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille.

"Et ce voyage?"

"Nous avons été attaqués de nuit, mais fort heureusement, les assaillants ont été vaincus et ceux qui étaient encore en vie ont été ramenés par les hommes de Loki-dono jusqu'à son château. Il va sans dire que le jeune seigneur ne s'est aperçu de rien."

"Bien."

Ils commandèrent tranquillement.

"Alors, quelles nouvelles de tes parents?"

"Toute notre noble famille se porte bien. Ma tante, toujours jeune et énergique vous transmet ses amitiés."

Neji fit passer le premier parchemin sous la table jusqu'à la main blanche du ninja pervers.

"Je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle est toujours en pleine forme. Des nouvelles de mon neveu à la tête vide?"

"Il vous a écrit une lettre que voici."

Cette fois ci, la lettre fut échangée sur la table, à la vue de tous.

"Tu diras à notre noble famille que les préparatifs du mariage avancent sans encombre."

"Elle transmet ses félicitations à votre promise."

"Tu auras la joie de le lui dire toi-même tout à l'heure. Elle sera ravie que tu sois venue de si loin pour ça."

Neji soupira intérieurement. Encore du boulot...

"Oh fait, ma nièce, t'ai-je déjà dit que le rose t'allait à ravir?"

_Allez vous faire voir mon oncle!_

xxx

Scène 4: Neji Hyûga VS le Terrifiant Kazekage

xxx

Alors, il a dit troisième fenêtre à gauche...

Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça? Est-ce qu'ils savent au moins à quel point c'est inconfortable de grimper sur les murs avec ce genre de robe? Sans parler que côté discrétion avec tout ce rose je me pose là...

Bon, il n'y a personne dans un bon rayon de 500 mètres, pas de pièges détectés... Ils veulent qu'on assassine leur Kazekage ou quoi?

Allez, une fois que j'aurais délivré ce message, je serais enfin libre d'enlever cette robe et de retrouver des vêtements décents. Le destin me hait, j'en suis sûr.

Avec grâce et rapidité, Neji grimpa jusqu'à la fenêtre du Kazekage et entra dans la pièce.

La tension lui tomba dessus comme Naruto sur un bol de ramen. Il respirait avec difficulté, tout son corps lui semblait lourd et une frayeur primordiale étreignait ses entrailles. La pièce était plongée dans une relative obscurité, mais l'oeil blanc vit sans problème un corps allongé sur le lit. Le chakra avait un mouvement régulier semblable à celui d'un dormeur.

_Il dort._

Neji s'approcha lentement. Il avait l'impression d'essayer de marcher sous l'eau tellement ses mouvements étaient rendus difficiles. Il essaya d'être le plus silencieux possible, mais sa respiration était saccadée alors qu'il se penchait au dessus du lit.

La surprise le figea. Gaara du Désert? Depuis quand était-il le...

Ses yeux étaient ouverts et fixés sur lui.

Neji déglutit.

"Tu es le garçon que Naruto a vaincu lors de l'examen chuunin."

La voix du Kazekage était calme et sereine.

"Je suis Neji Hyûga."

"Que fais-tu là?"

Le dirigeant du Sable se releva et Neji estima plus prudent de battre en retraite de quelques pas. Quelque chose à propos de ce ninja le mettait clairement mal à l'aise.

"Message de la vieille limace au tanuki."

Il tendit le rouleau au shinobi aux cheveux de sang.

Le Kazekage exécuta à une vitesse impossible de nombreux signes avant d'ouvrir le rouleau et de lire le message du village allié.

Neji cherchait un moyen poli de s'éclipser et regarda avec envie la ville qui s'étendait sous la tour du Kazekage.

"Tu diras que je renverrai la réponse par le biais habituel."

Les yeux bleus glacés du roux s'arrêtèrent un long moment sur le ninja de la feuille.

"Ça te va bien le rose."

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça!"

Neji tourna les talons. Il avait accompli sa mission, maintenant il allait...

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ne l'avait même pas senti venir! Une onde de terreur se propagea dans son corps.

"Ça te dirait d'aller manger un dessert avec moi?"

xxx

Scène 5: Neji Hyûga VS le Banana Split.

xxx

Pourquoi avait-il accepté? Honnêtement, il n'en savait fichtre rien. Il commençait à croire que c'était le destin qui l'avait forcé à suivre le Kazekage dans la rue.

Ils marchaient tous deux côte à côte, dans un silence inconfortable et pesant. Neji avait conscience que les gens les regardaient, il entendait les murmures sur leur passage.

_Ils se demandent sûrement qui est cette fille avec leur Kazekage..._

L'air était sec et le sable voletait en liberté dans le village, cadeau du désert voisin. La plupart des gens étaient voilés pour se protéger du cruel soleil et du sable. Neji remercia silencieusement Shizune d'avoir inclus une ombrelle parmi ses affaires. Même si elle était agrémentée de rubans roses elle gardait sa peau translucide à l'abri des assauts directs des UV.

"Maman, maman, regarde, il a les cheveux comme des flammes!"

Les yeux pleins de gaieté, un petit garçon venait de montrer du doigt le Kazekage.

"Tais-toi!"

Craintive, la mère attrapa son fils et s'enfuit dans une ruelle sombre.

C'est alors que Neji s'en rendit compte. Ce n'était pas lui qu'ils regardaient. C'était Gaara. Et la peur se lisait dans leurs yeux.

Instinctivement, Neji se rapprocha du shinobi, comme pour le protéger du regard des villageois. Ce qui était stupide bien évidement, mais parfois, son cerveau se mettait en veille. Comme lorsqu'il avait accepté cette fichue invitation.

Le dirigeant du village caché du Sable s'installa dans un petit café construit dans une sorte de serre. Tremblante de peur, une serveuse se hâta de leur apporter la carte.

Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, seuls au milieu des plantes vertes... Neji sentit de manière très précise l'incongruité de la situation. Pour n'importe qui qui regarderait dans leur direction, il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous galant. Mais ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas. Il était un garçon, et Gaara aussi et deux garçons ne pouvaient pas avoir de rendez-vous galant ensemble!

Neji cacha son inconfort derrière la grande carte des desserts et autres boissons.

Pourquoi était-il venu?

Cette question l'obsédait et...

C'était quoi tous ces noms bizarres sur la carte? Il ne connaissait aucun des desserts et aucune des boissons proposées...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gaara par dessus la carte. Ce dernier avait reposé le menu et regardait avec gravité les plantes vertes qui l'entouraient.

_C'est__ pas grave, je vais choisir au hasard._

"Vous... vous avez choisi?"

La serveuse ressemblait à une souris tétanisée.

"Un diabolo grenadine, s'il vous plait."

"Ou... Oui, Kazekage-sama."

La serveuse, soulagée d'avoir servi son dirigeant se tourna un peu plus souriante vers Neji.

"Que désirez-vous?"

"Un... banana split..."

"Je vous apporte ça tout de suite."

Bon, au moins il avait bien prononcé le nom de cette chose.

Le problème c'est que les cartes avaient disparues et qu'il se retrouvait tout seul face à Gaara du Désert... Intimidé n'était pas le terme, mais ça s'en rapprochait quand même.

"Comment vont les choses dans votre village?"

"Les maisons se reconstruisent, les murailles se renforcent. La vie suit son cours. Suna semble bien se porter."

"Nous sommes éternels, comme le sable du désert."

_Bonjour les platitudes..._

"Co... Comment va Naruto?"

Le Kazekage accrocha du regard une plante grasse loin derrière le jeune homme assis en face de lui.

"Il est parti s'entraîner avec l'Ermite aux Grenouilles."

"Ah..." un long silence passa. "Je..."

"Votre diabolo grenadine, Kazekage-sama. Votre banana-split, mademoiselle."

La serveuse déposa le dessert face à Neji et se dernier sentit le sang monter jusqu'à ses joues, empourprant au passage son cou d'albâtre.

Contrairement à ce que pensaient beaucoup de gens à Konoha, le prodige de la famille Hyûga n'était pas prude. Il pensait juste que ce genre de choses n'était qu'un frein à l'entraînement et au perfectionnement de son ninjutsu. Bref, il était peu porté sur la chose, contrairement à certains de ses camarades qui y pensaient jour et nuit. Mais il savait reconnaître un... enfin, il savait ce que ce dessert était sensé représenter, avec ses boules, sa banane et sa crème fouettée...

Les couleurs sur son visage se firent plus éclatantes alors qu'il fixait son dessert, d'un oeil complètement ahuri.

Sans doute était-ce un met sensé apporter fertilité à ceux qui le consommeraient... Autrement dit, en commandant ce dessert, il avait induit tout le personnel du restaurant à penser qu'il voulait... avec leur Kazekage...

Le visage de Neji brûlait comme une patate douce restée trop longtemps sous la braise.

Gaara le regardait interloqué.

"Il... Il faut que j'aille me rafraîchir!"

Vite, il fallait qu'il fuit cet endroit!

Le shinobi habituellement si gracieux se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, renversant bien entendu au passage le plateau de la serveuse apeurée qui venait offrir une collation offerte par la maison au Kazekage et à sa charmante (même si plutôt plate) amie en robe rose.

xxx

Scène 6: Neji Hyûga VS la Vendeuse Terrifiante.

xxx

"Puisque je vous dis que ce n'est rien!"

_Si je ne la retiens pas elle va se faire seppuku devant mes yeux!_

La serveuse pleurait de honte et le gérant du café était venu présenter ses excuses les plus sincères au Kazekage-sama et à sa petite amie. Neji avait été assailli de serviettes et de larmes de honte pour tenter de réparer l'outrage fait à sa jolie robe rose.

"Nous allons immédiatement envoyer quérir une autre robe pour mademoiselle et..."

"Ce ne sera pas la peine."

La simple voix de Gaara suffit pour figer tout mouvement dans le café.

"Nous allons faire un peu de shopping pour changer de vêtements. Ce n'est pas grave." dit le rouquin d'une voix monocorde.

"Co... Comme vous voulez, Kazekage-sama."

Le gérant et toute son équipe s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant le Kazekage et sa douce amie lorsqu'ils sortirent tous deux de leur humble échoppe.

"C'est pas la peine d'aller faire des achats, je vais juste rentrer et je me changerai..."

Oui, une occasion de s'éclipser de cette étrange affaire et d'oublier tout ce qui avait pu se passer!

Une main saisit la sienne et Neji leva les yeux vers un Kazekage rougissant.

"Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute... Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à venir..."

Quelque chose dans le corps de Neji, juste sous son sternum se serra étrangement en regardant l'air malheureux du rouquin.

_Youhou__, c'est Gaara du Désert! C'est un tueur! Ne te laisse pas avoir!_

"C'est... c'est pas grave, tu n'as qu'à m'acheter une robe et on sera quitte."

_Ça va__ pas la tête! Je deviens fou ou quoi!_

"Bienvenue, Kazekage-sama!"

La vendeuse accueillit son dirigeant avec sur les lèvres un sourire plus grand que le palais royal du Pays du Feu.

"Bienvenue dans mon humble magasin, en quoi puis-je vous servir?"

Elle papillonnait de tous ses cils.

"Nous cherchons une robe."

C'est alors qu'elle posa un regard scrutateur sur la compagne du Kazekage et sa robe tachée.

"Bien sûr, Kazekage-sama, une robe pour votre fiancée, comme c'est romantique. Te rends-tu compte de la chance que tu as ma fille d'avoir un fiancé aussi attentionné?"

_Je voudrais disparaître..._

"Bon, viens par là que je regarde tes mesures."

Ruban en main, la vendeuse de choc s'attela à mesurer la fiancée du Kazekage sous toutes les coutures.

_Un peu plate cette petite quand même!_

"Très bien mon enfant, essaye ça!"

"Mais c'est rose!"

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec cette fichue couleur!

"Le rose est ta couleur ma petite. Maintenant va enfiler ça!"

La vendeuse le poussa dans la cabine d'essayage avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf.

"Quelle agréable surprise Kazekage-sama, je ne savais pas que vous aviez une si jolie fiancée, même si elle est un peu plate... mais c'est ce qui fait son charme."

Gaara eut la décence de rougir quand elle mentionna le buste de sa prétendue fiancée.

"Vous... Vous êtes sûre que c'est une robe? Vous n'avez pas oublié un bout?"

"Mais non, mon enfant, maintenant sors que l'on voit ce que ça donne."

Neji poussa timidement le rideau et se montra dans sa nouvelle robe.

"Là! Tu es superbe ma petite! N'est-ce pas Kazekage-sama?"

Elle se tourna en souriant vers Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama! Vous saignez!"

En effet du sang coulait d'une des narines de Gaara. Son regard était figé sur Neji.

Craignant le pire, ce dernier se tourna vers le miroir et cligna des yeux... Il devait avoir mal vu.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux de jais brillèrent sous la lumière artificielle du magasin, lui descendant plus bas que sa robe qui s'arrêtait juste sous ses fesses, laissant nues ses longues jambes. Son buste était enserré dans un petit haut à manches courtes relié à la jupe par d'étranges ceintures.

Le Kazekage s'effondra sur le sol du magasin, mis KO par le manque de sang dans son corps.

xxx

Scène 7: Neji Hyûga VS le Crépuscule Romantique.

xxx

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là au fait?"

Neji regarda le désert s'étaler devant lui jusqu'à l'infini, comme un océan de sable et de soleil.

"Parce que c'est beau."

Le spectacle était vraiment incroyable, le soleil se fondait avec le sable dans une fusion de rouges et d'orangés. De vagues nuances de violet commençaient à surgir lentement, montant des abysses sablonneux. Le vent commençait à rafraîchir.

Neji se laissa aller à la contemplation. Petit à petit il se perdit dans le désert, écoutant le soleil se coucher, goûtant le sable qui bruissait lentement sous le vent, touchant la nuit qui approchait.

Puis il prit conscience de cette présence à côté de lui. De cette respiration semblable à la sienne, de cette chaleur près de lui et il se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec lui. Seuls au monde, rien qu'eux et le désert à perte de vue...

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de son corps, le faisant trembler. Un sentiment hésitant entre peur et espoir, faisant trembler ses mains.

_Je ne trouve pas cette situation bizarre. Je ne trouve pas cette situation bizarre. Je ne trouve pas..._

"Merci."

"Hein?" demanda le jeune Hyûga coupé en plein milieu de son mantra salvateur.

Les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissaient, avalés par les vagues de silicates.

"Merci d'être resté avec moi."

Gaara dédia à Neji un sourire maladroit parce que rarement offert.

Plus tard, il se dit bien sûr que le destin l'avait obligé à le faire, mais sur le moment, il se sentit juste très sûr de lui, il lui rendit son sourire et se pencha vers lui pour lui faire don d'un baiser léger comme un grain de sable mais chaud comme le désert.


End file.
